rezellascharactersrpbiosfandomcom-20200213-history
Mary Elizabeth Solomon
“I am the protector of my family and those in need. I am the guardian of the ways of honor and courage. I will not put my own desires above what is right and above all, I will always be motivated by my utmost duty.” Mary Elizabeth Helden, Also known wildly around the lands of Stormwind as 'Baroness Mary Elizabeth Von Mortis, third child of Lord-Count Imperious Von Moris the first of his name; and the named heir to the Stonefield lands and Garrison' Though due to this being quite a mouthful and her change of surname she herself would rarely introduce herself as such. She is sometimes known as 'Beth' or 'May', would perhaps be more known around the alliance for her time as a Corporal and Field Physician while working directly within the new Order of the Sliver Hand that was formed a little before the battle of the broken shores. As the full known title suggests she is known for being the descendant of Stormwindain noble and Lord-count Imperious Von Mortis whom served under the Order of the old Sliver Hand under Saiden Dathrohan, one of the first paladins to join after the Silver Hand was born under the rule of Faol and Elizabeth Solomon, whom came from noble Stormwindain bloodline and earned her titles within with the Order of the Silver Hand as well. Making her of pure noble-blooded Stormwindain decent. Mary would end up in alignment with the Newly formed Order of the Sliver Hand within Cataclysm and remained working with them, along with the Argent Dawn and Argent Crusade even after the fall of the Highlord Tirion Fordring. All Work in progress. =Description= ---- Armor Mary Elizabeth Helden, is often seen in plate armor with gold and silver in color and blue trimmings as many alliance warriors would be. This armor style would have been often seen on alliance soldiers whom fought in Arathi. Going deeper however, her plate armor would often look polished with a few scratches visible in it; mainly around the knee plates and the gloves where her forearms are. Her shoulder plates may have stood out to the eye with both being one of the more ‘decorative’ pieces in her armor as the image of a lions head with it’s mouth gaping open, all in silver could be seen. The edges remaining a golden color. This type of pattern, silver with golden trimmings would be repeated thought each plated peace. Where the plate lacked however, a dark gray colored chain-mail would be seen on her arm’s, at the back of her knees and around her neck. Though what often wouldn’t been seen would have been the cloth under the chain mail, used to stop it from scratching and pinching at her skin, the cloth would have been sewed in at the back into the chain mail that was made up of very small rings. With this many layers in her armor one could be suppressed with how a woman of her stature was able to keep her mobility even if they where made of lighter metals. Perhaps there was more then met the eye? Or perhaps she was well trained? One could only guess. Plate: What it’s made of? Her plate armor would have been made from a mix of Storm Silver and True Sliver Ores, making it both resistant to slashing but also very easy for someone with a small frame such as hers to move in and still be quick on her feet. This is due to True sliver being not only stronger then steel but incredibly light for a metal. The Storm Silver mixed into it, wouldn’t effect the weight as much due to Stormsilver being very light in itself as well. It could been noted that a -very- dim glow would been seen from the sliver in the armor but only in places where it was dark. Due to the properties within the Truesliver. (Mostly arcane) The mix would be as followed however. Truesilver: 70% Stormsilver: 30% Mail armor what is it made of? The mail armor, would have been much lighter then the plate almost feeling like a second skin. Being dark gray in color it would have almost appeared black to some. Being made directly from Stormsliver ore made it resistant to slashing as well as some stabbing attacks, which is mainly what it was designed to protect against. This armor would have thin weaved cloth sewed into the back of the chain-mail as well, for added protection when it got hot or when a lot of walking was needed so that it would pinch, rub against or even irritate the skin under it. Surprising though it remained quite cool under this armor due to how thin the cloth really was and the fact that the chain-mail was made from tine little links thought this layer allowing for much ventilation. Made up of in short: Tops layer 100% Stormsilver. Bottom layer: 100% Woven cloth (Thin) Arms (If your character is a fighting sort, you could include what their preferred weapons are here.) History Beginnings (In working progress still) Category:Quel'dorei Category:Half Breed Category:Stormwindian